


On Par

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Golf, Hugs, I don't actually know that much about golf oops, M/M, lando being a confused bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Lando's bad golf skills manage to get him his first kiss and a boyfriend.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	On Par

**Author's Note:**

> For mushroomseb on Tumblr 🥺 I wasn't sure if you had an ao3 acc sjsjs so I didn't tag anyone on this. but anyways, here's a cute little golf date fic, I actually don't know that much about golf though so I had to try and use my limited knowledge 😩😩
> 
> the only golf experience I have is the few times I've played miniature golf, which normally ended in me losing terribly. but alas, I hope someone out there enjoys reading this ajsdjhsdh 🙈🙈❤️
> 
> sorry if there’s any golf people out there who are reading this and get annoyed at my lack of golfing knowledge.

Lando took a breath and bent over slightly, tightening his grip and narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus on the flag above the hole. He was beginning to swing the golf club when he heard his teammate trying to stifle a laugh, and looked over to find Carlos a few feet away, holding his phone. The Spaniard had the same stupid smile on his face that he always wore whenever he was doing something that was probably going to embarrass Lando.

"What are you doing?" Lando asked with a pout as he stood up. Despite his best efforts to look serious, Lando couldn't stop himself from smiling too.

"Recording your golf skills for the people to see how bad you are. Now go on," Carlos said with a grin.

Lando rolled his eyes and turned around to line himself up again. He took a step back, adjusted his grip on the club, and took his best swing. As much as he enjoyed golfing on off days, Lando had to admit that he was still trying to get good at it, and he was disappointingly unsurprised to see the ball end up awkwardly far from the hole.

He sighed and stepped back to let Carlos take his shot, crossing his arms and watching him tuck his phone back into his coat pocket.

“Hey that wasn’t too bad,” Carlos commented, squinting to see where Lando’s shot had ended up.

“You’re just saying that so I feel better about you beating me,” Lando teased. He stood back and studied Carlos’ form as his teammate lined up his shot and seemed to know perfectly what to do.

Carlos gave him a reassuring smile over his shoulder before bending over slightly, relaxed yet also prepared. He lined the golf club up and expertly swung in what Lando figured was a much more elegant movement than his turn had been. 

The ball was sent flying through the air and landed much closer to the hole than Lando's had gone. Carlos cheered and picked up their bag of golf clubs, slinging it over his shoulder. He set off to walk closer to where their golfballs had landed, and Lando frowned and followed him. He looked down at the ground as he did so, trying to tell himself that they were just playing for fun and it didn't matter that he was losing.

As much as he tried, he just couldn't deny that he was a very competitive person, and he was embarrassed by the fact that he was losing sorely. Furthermore, Lando was trying to come to terms with the fact that he didn't want to look stupid in front of Carlos. They were friends, and he knew Carlos wouldn't make fun of him or think any less of him just because he wasn't good at golf. Still, in the back of his mind, Lando wanted to impress Carlos.

People often saw Lando as being the baby of the team. Technically they weren't wrong, he was younger, but from time to time he got sick of feeling like Carlos saw him as a little brother; for once, Lando wanted to feel like he was the one being looked up to, not the other way around.

Lando tried to banish the thoughts from his head as he picked up his golf club and wandered over to where his ball had landed. He could feel his cheeks flushing with warmth and he lined himself up as best as he could once more. The hole wasn't too far away, and Lando was hoping that he could make the shot work well enough to get it in. 

Carlos stood behind him, casually watching and this time not focused on recording Lando for laughs. There was an easy smile on his face, and Lando wished he could know what Carlos was thinking about as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

With enough energy as he guessed it would take, Lando swung and completely missed the ball the first time.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath, his frustration clouding his mind for a moment. Lando tightened his grip on the golf club and was preparing to take another shot when he heard his teammate's smooth voice and the sound of him walking closer.

"Ah, do you need some help?" Carlos asked with an amused tone. 

Before Lando could insist that no, he didn't need help, Carlos was right behind him. Crouching over, Carlos wrapped his arms around Lando to pull him into a better posture. His hands were over top of Lando's in an instant, adjusting his grip and helping him figure out how far out to extend his arms. It felt like a warm hug, and Lando was surprised at how much he liked the feeling of Carlos' chest pressed against his back. It was homely and made him feel all happy and giddy inside, not frustrated like he had been just a second before.

Lando blushed and couldn't stop himself from smiling as Carlos said something that he probably should have listened to if he wanted to get better at golf. He was too preoccupied with the butterflies in his stomach though, and it was only when he heard Carlos murmur his name in his ear that he came back down to earth again.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I got uh, distracted," Lando stammered out. He was glad that Carlos couldn't really see his face that well.

"I said, and now that we're all lined up, we'll take a shot," Carlos laughed. Wrapped around his younger teammate, Carlos guided Lando to hit the ball and send it forcefully into the air, flying until it bounced onto the green again and rolled perfectly into the hole.

"Thanks," Lando said with a shy smile, feeling cold when Carlos stood up and let go of him.

"No problem," Carlos hummed. He walked over to his own ball and effortlessly hit it into the hole, and Lando sighed and buried his face in his hands. The last thing he needed at the moment was to uncover feelings for his teammate, yet Lando knew he couldn't deny it any longer. 

They moved onto the next section of the course. Lando was up first, and he wasted time setting up the ball to ponder over his feelings some more. As he lined up his shot and bent his knees slightly, Lando tried to recall the feeling of Carlos fixing his position and essentially hugging him from behind. He wanted to remember what position he should be in, even though all he could think about was the safe feeling of Carlos holding him close.

Lando swung, fucked it up, but couldn't feel anything other than a warm feeling inside his chest as the ball bounced off a tree. He could use Carlos' help on the next shot, and the thought had him unable to speak and smiling stupidly at the ground. Carlos went to take his shot, and Lando could barely pay attention as he watched.

"Do you want me to help you again?" Carlos asked as Lando led him over to where the ball had landed right next to a big oak tree.

With a blush, Lando nodded and fidgeted awkwardly. He knew it probably made him look desperate, but he liked the feeling of Carlos holding him and his sturdy chest against his back, and Lando was not going to pass up an opportunity to be hugged by Carlos again.

Lando let Carlos practically mold him into the perfect golfing stance. Carlos gently put his hands on Lando's back and helped him bend over just the right amount, and he stood behind him and put his hands overtop of Lando's once more. He wasn't that much taller than Lando was, but the height difference was enough to make Lando feel tiny in his arms, which were pressed against his own.

He could get used to being held and hugged by Carlos, Lando decided as the man in question was saying something more about how to line up a shot. As he talked, his warm breath ghosted along Lando's neck in the cool air, and Lando wanted to just curl up with him for the rest of the day. It didn't even matter how badly he lost their little game of golf anymore.

"Hey, earth to Lando. You hear me?" Carlos chuckled as Lando shook his head and blinked dumbly for a moment.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in thought," Lando practically squeaked. He was glad that there wasn't anyone else around him, because he knew he probably looked a bit stupid having to be enveloped in a bear hug from behind to be able to play golf, and he was certain that he looked rather flushed.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Carlos asked, and Lando looked over his shoulder to see him smiling fondly. It made him smile back, and Lando wasn't able to stop himself from blurting out a truthful answer.

"I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you," he said without thinking. Lando instantly cringed internally and could only hope that he hadn't said something that he couldn't brush off as a joke if Carlos reacted badly, as he was expecting him to.

Instead he was greeted by Carlos standing up and pulling him over to stand underneath the shade of the tall tree, abandoning their golf clubs on the grassy surface and forgetting about the game for a moment. Lando was at a loss for words and felt his heart rate increase as Carlos held his hand and pulled him closer, murmuring, "then let's do it," in an intimate tone.

Lando didn't know what else to say and leaned up to press his lips against Carlos', a bit unsure of himself and having to put a hand on Carlos' chest to steady himself. He had little experience with kissing anyone but he found that that didn't matter, as Carlos wrapped his arms around him and steadily kissed him in response to Lando essentially flinging himself at him. 

Carlos' lips were warm and soft against his. He tasted sweet like lip balm and Lando wondered briefly how things had escalated to this. There he was, kissing his teammate and friend, underneath a tree in the middle of a golf course. Lando could only assume that this meant Carlos felt the same about him, and there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that Carlos probably wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't feel the same.

Time seemed to slow down as they kissed and Lando could have stood there in his strong arms forever. When they did pull apart, Carlos was smiling sweetly down at him and he cupped Lando's cheek in his hand. Lando closed his eyes briefly and leaned into his touch.

"So..." Lando began, "do you want to maybe go out sometime?" 

Carlos laughed and said, "I would love to. I can show you some more golf tricks then." He pressed a kiss to the top of Lando's head and added, "or we can just kiss some more."

"That sounds like a great idea," Lando hummed, and he pulled Carlos down into another kiss as he leaned against the tree. He smiled against the Spaniard's lips and reached up to tangle a hand into his soft hair, feeling Carlos rubbing his back as they kissed in the wind. Everything seemed perfect, and Lando couldn't have cared less that he had lost at golf.

Despite losing the game, Lando decided that he had most certainly won something else.

**Author's Note:**

> this took way longer than I anticipated it to :( life got in the way the day after I started it, and I just didn't have much motivation for this since my golf knowledge equals just about nothing. I actually wrote most of it today though sjsjsj I hope you enjoyed it even if it's a bit short 🥺❤️
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon!!


End file.
